fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Granth Razorquill
Summary Granth Razorquill was the makeshift Goblin King, a wereboar from the southern territories. In Granth's days as a simple thief and brigand, he was attacked by lycanthropes and, while he managed to kill them, was outcast from his family and town for his illness. After fleeing to the frontiers of the world, in a blind fury he single handedly stormed the Goblin Kingdom and slew their king, and took up the spot. Under Granth's rule, the kingdom became a legitimate contender for control over the Borderlands, as he had an eye for talent- he took in several notable generals of low-standing, hoping to rule the area. He is notably addicted to a certain kind of toxic toadstools of the Borderlands, and often sends out parties to bring them to him. Appearance Granth was a black boar in his animal state (which he did not leave often). His eyes took on the rare lycanthrope mutation of pure redness in their transformed state- what causes the mutation is unknown but it appears to be linked to certain conditions before infection. Personality Granth is simple and brutal. He sees cowardice as the worst weakness (an odd combo with his goblins) and regularly murders those that show it in any capacity. Furthermore, traitors tend to be fed to Zrazar Shadowpelt's Displacer Beast. That said, he did believe in a better future for his goblins- of a sort, one where they would rise above being the fodder of the world. He did this for power, of course. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Chaotic Evil '''Name: '''Granth Razorquill '''Origin: 'D&D Homebrew 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''39 '''Classification: '''Wereboar Barbarian '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown, sometime in the year 503 AR '''Birthplace: '''Ulek '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Power, Toadstools, Wildform '''Dislikes: '''Cowardice, Stench '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Walking in the woods, Hunting '''Values: '''Power, Domination, Courage '''Martial Status: '??? 'Status: '''Deceased, slain by Krieg's party '''Affiliation: '''Borderlands Goblins '''Previous Affiliation: '''City of Grimdale '''Themes: '??? Combat Statistics '''Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 9-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammer Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Rage Power, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his physical strength and durability), Enhanced Senses, Magic, Brawling Master, Disease Manipulation (Can turn others into a lycanthropes like him, of the wereboar variety), Shapeshifting, Standard D&D Resistances 'Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Far superior to beings that can use Burning Hands), possibly Small Building level (Contended with mages capable of using fireball in the past) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of reacting to beings like Bayhard and other comparable adventurers) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Has comparable strength to high end adventurers) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Survived attacks from beings that negated their regeneration, including Bayhard and Meck), possibly Small Building level (Tanked a fireball spell) Stamina: High, can engage in hours of combat and remain unfazed Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: Warhammer of Defending +2, Chain Shirt +1 or Leather Armor +1 Intelligence: Above Average, despite it not being his strongest suit he did manage to come up with at least viable military strategies Weaknesses: Silver or magic weapons negate his regeneration Feats: ''' * Battled the party for an extended period of time- the party included Mocvol, Bayhard, Aeltronex, Meck, and others * Defeated a fire mage when encountered on his retreat to the Borderlands * Personally has killed Hobgoblins in one hit by crushing their skulls '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Defending: His weapon can be used to incur magical defenses on himself. * Grapple: His ability to wrestle with his foes is renowned, and uses lethal attacks to kill opponents. Note: Despite having a possible 9-A key, this does not scale to players due to the nature of D&D and how it is played. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Animals Category:Shapeshifters